memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die letzte Mission
Wesley Crusher wird von der Sternenflottenakademie aufgenommen und begleitet nun als letzte Mission an Bord der ''Enterprise'' Captain Picard zu einer Schlichtung zwischen salinitischen Bergleuten. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Wesley Crusher wird von der Sternenflottenakademie aufgenommen. Als letzte Mission begleitet er deshalb Captain Picard zu einer Schlichtung zwischen salinitischen Bergleuten. Ein Notruf von Gamelan V zwingt die Enterprise zum Abflug, während Captain Picard und Wesley Crusher von Dirgo in einem Shuttle zu den Minenarbeitern gebracht werden. Plötzlich fällt beim Shuttle ein Triebwerk aus, wodurch sie die Kontrolle über das Shuttle verlieren. Sie machen eine Notlandung auf einem Wüstenmond Lambda Paz von Pentaurus III. Ohne Wasser und Nahrungsmittel schlagen sie sich in Richtung der Berge durch. Im Orbit um Gamelan V befindet sich ein unbemannter Müllfrachter, beladen mit hochgradig strahlenden Stoffen. Es gelingt der Enterprise wegen der hohen Strahlenbelastung nur mit Mühe, den Frachter per Traktorstrahl in die Sonne zu schleppen. Während dieser Rettung wird die Enterprise über das Verschwinden des Shuttles benachrichtigt. Zur selben Zeit finden die Abgestürzten in einer Höhle in den Bergen eine Wasserquelle, die von einem Kraftfeld geschützt ist. Dirgo versucht, mit einem Phaser das Kraftfeld zu durchbrechen. Da greift ihn eine energetische Entität an und löst dabei einen Steinsturz aus. Picard rettet Wesley vor den herabstürzenden Felsen und wird dabei selbst schwer verletzt. Bei einem zweiten Versuch das Kraftfeld zu überwinden, tötet die Entität Dirgo. Wesley findet nun eine Möglichkeit mit seinem Tricorder die Entität zu stoppen und gelangt so an das Wasser, mit dem er Picard am Leben erhält. Die Enterprise beteiligt sich nach der gelungenen Rettung an der Suche nach dem Shuttle. Auf dem Wüstenmond werden sie gerade noch rechtzeitig fündig und retten beide. Langfassung Prolog Wesley Crusher betritt eilenden Schrittes und sichtlich verlegen die Brücke der Enterprise, weil er wegen eines wichtigen Experimentes 10 Minuten zu spät zu Captain Picard gekommen ist. Picard merkt trocken an, dass er sich eine solche Ausrede auf der Sternenflottenakademie nicht erlauben könne, und gibt so Wesley zu verstehen, dass er auf der Akademie angenommen worden ist. Admiral Nazumeika hat Picard kurz zuvor darüber informiert, das noch ein Platz in der diesjährigen Klasse freigeworden ist, den Wesley Crusher erhält. In zwei Wochen beginnt für Wesley die Akademie. Weil Wesley im Rahmen seiner Vorbereitung auf die Akademie die Auswirkung von Entscheidungen auf Außenposten auf Föderationsgesetze studiert hat, soll er nun als praktisches Lehrbeispiel Captain Picard nach Pentarus V begleiten, wo Picard den Streit zwischen Bergleuten schlichten soll. Da erhält die Enterprise ein allgemeines Notsgnal von Gamelan V. Die Präsidentin Singo bittet um Hilfe für ihren Planeten. Ein unbekanntes Raumschiff ist in einen Orbit um Gamelan V eingeschwenkt. Dies hat zu einem Anstieg der Strahlenbelastung um über 3000% geführt. Sie vermuten, dass dies ein Angriff ist, zumal das fremde Schiff keinen Ruf von Gamelan V beantwortet hat. Als friedliebender Planet besitzen sie keine Waffensysteme. Die Enterprise befindet sich außerhalb der Scannerreichweite und kann daher keine näheren Informationen über das Raumschiff im Orbit erhalten. Leider befindet sich auch kein anderes Raumschiff in Reichweite des Planeten, weshalb die Enterprise unter dem Kommando von Commander Riker zu der Rettungsmission mit Warp 6 aufbricht. thumb|left|Dirgos Shuttle im Hangar der Enterprise Währenddessen reisen Picard, Wesley und der Shuttlepilot Captain Dirgo in Dirgos heruntergekommenen Shuttle, der Nenebek, das eine sehr eigenwillige Antriebskonfiguration hat, zu der diplomatischen Mission auf Pentaurus V. Picard überläßt Wesley Crusher den Copiloten-Platz im Schiff, der ihm vom Captain Dirgo angeboten worden ist, damit er das regalanische Gesetz studieren kann. Dirgo äußert Wesley gegenüber, dass er Zweifel hat, ob Captain Picard hart genug ist, den Streit zwischen den Bergleuten zu schlichten, als das Backbord Triebwerk des Shuttles ausfällt und sie die Kontrolle über das Shuttle verlieren. Akt I: Notlandung und Notsituation auf Gamelan V thumb|left|Captain Picard kommt in den Kontrollbereich des Shuttles und übernimmt den Copiloten-Posten, während Wesley sich der technischen Konsole des Shuttles zuwendet. Dirgo versucht derweil einen Notruf an die Enterprise und an die Bergbausiedlung auf Pentaurus V abzusetzen, was jedoch misslingt, da die Funksprechanlage ausgefallen ist. Ohne Navigationssystem und Antrieb suchen sie nach einem geeignetem Notlandeplatz. Wesley findet heraus, dass einer der Monde von Pentarus III, Lambda Paz, als Klasse M eingestuft wurde. Allerdings handelt es sich um eine Wüste mit einer durchschnittlichen Oberfächentemperatur von 55 °C. Lebenssignale können die Scanner nicht ausmachen. Allerdings begrenzt ein starkes Magnetfeld um den Mond die Scanner. thumb|left|Lebensfeindliche Oberfläche von Lambda Paz Da Wesley mit der veralteten technischen Konsole nicht zurecht kommt, übernimmt Dirgo seinen Platz und Captain Picard übernimmt das Steuer. Sie bereiten sich auf die Notlandung auf dem Mond vor. Nach der Notlandung befinden sie sich in einer Wüste mit geringen medizinischen Vorräten, einigen alten Phasern, aber ohne Nahrung und ohne Wasser. Der Notfall, zu dem die Enterprise aufgebrochen ist, entpuppt sich als schrottreifer, unbemannter Frachter unbekannter Herkunft, der den Planeten umkreist und gefährliche Strahlung in extrem hoher Dosis abgibt, da viele instabile Abfallprodukte auf dem Frachter transportiert werden. Es handelt sich also wohl um Giftmüllverklappung. Riker unterrichtet Präsidentin Songi über die Situation. Die [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|Crew der Enterprise]] diskutiert, wie man den Frachter aus dem Orbit entfernen kann und beschließt, den Frachter mit Hilfe von ferngesteuerten mechanischen Einheiten mit Schubdüsen zu versehen. Mit diesen können sie dann aus der Ferne, ohne sich der Strahlung auszusetzen, den Frachter durch den meltarson Asteroidengürtel in die Sonne des notleidenden Planeten steuern. Lieutenant Worf erhält währenddessen die Nachricht, dass das Shuttle mit Captain Picard, Wesley Crusher und Dirgo noch nicht Pentaurus V erreicht hat. Com. Riker beschließt, sich nicht an der Suchaktion nach dem Shuttle zu beteiligen, solange sie die Notsituation auf Gamelan V nicht beseitigt haben. Die auf dem Wüstenmond Abgestürzten haben sich notdürftige Kopfbedeckungen gebastelt, Wesley hat einen Tricorder in Gang bekommen und Dirgo hat vier alte, aber funktionstüchtige Phaser gefunden. Picard legt einen Pfeil auf den Boden neben dem Shuttle aus, der in Richtung der Berge zeigt, die sich schwach am Horizont abzeichnen. Er möche dorthin gehen, um Schutz vor der unerbittlich sengenden Sonne zu finden. Der Pfeil soll als Hinweis für mögliche Retter dienen, wohin sie gegangen sind, da sie mit ihren Kommunikatoren keine Nachrichten durch das Magnetfeld des Mondes senden können. Dirgo ist zunächst nicht einverstanden, sich Picards Anweisungen zu beugen und in die Berge zu gehen. Nachdem er die Situation auf Aufforderung von Captain Picard durchdenkt, schließt er sich jedoch Picards Meinung an, dass dies ihre einzige Chance ist. Auf dem Marsch zeigt sich Dirgo entgegen seinen markigen Worten am Anfang in der körperlich schlechtesten Verfassung. Er trinkt dabei heimlich aus einer Flasche. Wenig später macht Wesley mit dem Tricorder eine Energiequelle in den Bergen aus. Es handelt sich um ein sich wiederholendes Energiemuster mit klarer Struktur im niedrigen EM-Frequenzbereich. Es könnte sich um Lebenszeichen handeln, es könnte aber auch auf die elektromagnetischen Eigenschaften der Steine im Gebirge zurückzuführen sein. Da sie keine andere Wahl haben, setzen sie ihren Weg zu den Bergen fort. Akt II: Der Wasserbrunnen und ein missglücktes Rettungsmannöver Picard, Wesley und Dirgo erreichen das Gebirge und finden eine Höhle. Dirgo glaubt, dass die Höhle ein sicheres Anzeichen von Wasser ist, da Höhlen durch Wasser geformt werden. Picard korrigiert ihn jedoch, denn die Höhle kann auch z. B. durch vulkanische Aktivität enstanden sein. Wesley kann mit dem Tricorder keine Anzeichen von Wasser finden, allerdings hat sich die Frequenz des Energiesignals deutlich erhöht. Da fällt Dirgo die Flasche herunter, aus der er zuvor getrunken hat. Wesley sieht die Flasche am Boden liegen und stellt ihn zur Rede. Dirgo erklärt daraufhin, dass er kein Wasser zurückgehalten habe, denn in der Flasche sei Dresci, eine Medizin. Diese habe er mit ihnen teilen wollen. Picard riecht an der Flüssigkeit und stellt fest, dass sie Alkohol enthält. Er bittet Wesley, die Flasche bei den medizinischen Vorräten zu verstauen, um den Inhalt als Kühl- bzw Desinfektionsmittel benutzen zu können. Auf der Enterprise organisiert Dr. Crusher währenddessen die mögliche Rettungsaktion für Strahlenopfer auf Gamelan V, als Counselor Troi sie darüber informiert, dass kein anderes Föderationsschiff für eine Suche nach dem Shuttle zur Verfügung steht, sie aber die Bergbausiedlung angewiesen haben, alle Schiffe, die sie entbehren können, für eine Suchaktion einzusetzen. Sie versucht Beverly noch zu beruhigen, indem sie anmerkt, dass es eine Vielzahl von Ursachen für die Verspätung des Shuttles geben kann. Beverly überspielt sichtlich ihre Sorgen gegenüber Deanna, indem sie angibt, wegen der Rettungsaktion von Gamelan V viel drängendere Sorgen zu haben. Unterdessen installiert Lieutenant Commander La Forge von der Brücke aus die Antriebsmodule am Frachter. Der Plan mit den Antriebsmodulen schlägt jedoch fehl, da sich eine der Steuerdüsen löst, als sie gezündet werden. Geordi versucht zwar noch, dies durch die anderen Steuerdüsen zu kompensieren, leider ist der Frachter jedoch so marode, dass die Triebwerke den Frachter zu zerreißen drohen. Deshalb muss die Enterprise den Gefahrguttransporter mit dem Traktorstrahl in Schlepptau nehmen, um ihn zur Sonne des Systems zu bringen. Eine Strahlenvergiftung der Besatzung der Enterprise wird dadurch riskiert. Beverly wird auf die Brücke beordert, sowie die Prozeduren für hohe Strahlenbelastungen in Gang gesetzt. Auf dem Wüstenplaneten erforschen die drei weiter die Höhle und stoßen dabei auf eine Wasserquelle. Dirgo stürmt darauf zu und wird von einem Kraftfeld zurückgeworfen, das die Quelle schützt. Er versucht daraufhin, das Feld mit einem Phaser zu brechen. Eine Energie-Entität erscheint, greift ihn an und schleudert ihm dabei den Phaser aus der Hand. Als Nebeneffekt löst sie eine Steinlawine aus, die droht, Wesley zu treffen. Picard stößt Wesley im letzten Moment jedoch zur Seite, wodurch Wesley zwar gerettet, dafür nun aber der Captain unter einem Haufen herunterfallender Felsen begraben wird. Akt III: Ein zweiter Versuch an das Wasser zu kommen und Zeitnot Dirgo und Wesley versorgen Picard notdürftig. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, berichtet Wesley, dass sowohl Picards rechtes Bein als auch sein linker Arm gebrochen sind und er eine Kopfverletzung hat, deren Blutung sie stillen konnten. Dirgo drängt Wesley jedoch, Picard die Wahrheit zu sagen. Aus Erfahrung erkennt Dirgo nämlich, dass Picard innere Blutungen hat und deshalb seiner Meinung nach nicht überleben wird. Picard weist Dirgo zu Recht, ihn nicht zu begraben, bevor er gestorben ist. Im Vertrauen spricht er zu Wesley, dass er seine Situation ebenfalls als sehr kritisch einschätzt, weil er seine Beine nicht mehr spürt und seine Sicht getrübt ist. Er bittet Wesley Dirgos Übereifer zu bremsen und macht Wesley klar, dass er ihn nicht mehr dabei unterstützen kann. Die Enterprise kämpft mittlerweile damit, dass die Strahlung die Gesundheit der Crew gefährdet und sie den Frachter auf dem Weg zum Zentralgestirn des Systems durch ein Asteroidenfeld schleppen müssen. Sie evakuieren zwar alle zu stark verstrahlten Bereiche der Enterprise und geben über die Ventilationssystem der Luft Hyronalyn zu, um Strahlenschäden vorzubeugen, dennoch wird die Strahlenbelastung tödliche Werte erreicht haben, lange bevor sie den Frachter in die Sonne geschleppt haben. Sie versuchen mit höherer Impulsgeschwindigkeit zu fliegen, dies lässt jedoch den Traktorstrahl instabil werden. Geordi arbeitet an einer Möglichkeit den Traktorstrahl weiter zu verstärken, damit sie den Traktorstrahl nicht nur bei halbem Impuls einsetzen können. Auf Lambda Paz finden die Notgelandeten den von der Entität weggeschleuderten Phaser. Er wird von einem dichten Kokon aus elektrisch abgelagerten Selenium-Fasern bedeckt. Wesley analysiert weiterhin intensiv das Kraftfeld und das Energiemuster mit dem Tricorder. Dabei findet er heraus, das sich das Energiemuster ändert, wenn sich einer von ihnen dem Wasser nähert. Weil Picard so schwer verletzt ist, braucht er dringend Wasser, deshalb lässt sich Wesley äußerst widerwillig auf einen weiteren unausgegorenen Versuch ein, das Feld mit Waffenfeuer zu brechen, wobei ein Phaser auf Dauerfeuer gestellt am Boden liegt und das Feld beschießt, während Dirgo das Feld umkreisend immer wieder kurze Feuerstöße abgibt. Wesley versteckt sich dabei in einer Nische der Höhle. Die Entität greift zunächst den Phaser am Boden an, wendet sich noch einem kurzen Augenblick jedoch Dirgo zu, der nun ebenfalls in einen dichten Selenium-Faser-Kokon eingeschlossen wird. Hilflos muss Wesley dabei zuschauen. Akt IV: Vater- und Sohngefühle und eine geglückte Rettungsmission Die Verstärkung des Traktorstrahls mit der Energie aus den Fusionsreaktoren gelingt und die Enterprise kann den Frachter sogar mit vollem Impuls abschleppen, ohne dass der Traktorstrahl zusammenbricht. Dadurch gelingt es, den Frachter gerade noch rechtzeitig durch den Asteroidengürtel zu bringen, bevor die Crew einer tödlichen Strahlendosis ausgesetzt wird. Der Frachter wird nun sich selbst und seinem Kurs zur Sonne überlassen. Die Enterprise macht sich auf die Suche nach dem verschwundenen Shuttle. Es ist Nacht geworden auf dem Wüstenplaneten. Der Zustand des Captains verschlechtert sich zusehends. Captain Picard friert wegen seiner Verletzungen und wegen deutlich gefallener Temperaturen. Wesley hat in der Nähe von Picard Steine zu einem Haufen aufgeschichtet und bringt sie nun mit einem Phaser zum Glühen, um den Captain und sich damit zu wärmen. Picard versucht sich bei Wesley zu entschuldigen, weil er ihn nicht immer sehr gut behandelt hat. Wesley gesteht Captain Picard darauf, dass Dirgo tot ist, weil er ihn nicht daran hindern konnte, so unbedacht sich Zugang zum Wasser zu verschaffen. Emotional sichtlich ergriffen gesteht Wesley weiter, dass er, als er Captain Picard zur Sternenbasis 515 begleiten sollte, große Angst davor hatte, 6 Stunden alleine mit ihm in einem Shuttle zu verbringen. Diese Angst sei jedoch unbegründet gewesen, denn Picard sei ganz offen ihm gegenüber gewesen, so dass er ihn damals sehr gut kennengelernt habe. Picard unterbricht Wesley, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Nur aus Eigensinn sei Wesley mit auf dieser Mission. Er wollte die letzte Gelegenheit nutzen, bevor Wesley zur Akademie geht, ihn noch einmal dabei zu haben. Wesley beschwichtigt Picard, denn es war ihm eine Ehre, den Captain zu begleiten. Wesley bedankt sich für die aussergewöhnlichen drei Jahre, die er auf der Enterprise erlebt hat, für die Chance und Ehre unter dem Kommando von Jean-Luc Picard zu dienen. Er gesteht außerdem, dass er all die Anstrengungen in den letzten Jahren nur auf sich genommen hat, damit er stolz auf ihn ist. Während er Picards Hand hält, verspricht Wesley ihm emphatisch nicht aufzugeben, das Wasser zu besorgen und ihn am Leben zu halten, bis sie gefunden werden. Akt V: Die Rettung Die Enterprise findet bei der letzten bekannten Position des Shuttles Trümmerteile, deren Bestandteile typisch für Shuttles sind. Es gibt jedoch zu wenig Trümmer, als dass dies die Überrreste des ganzen Shuttles sein können. Geordi spekuliert aufgrund der ungewöhnlichen Antriebskonfiguration, dass ein Triebwerk ausgefallen ist. Mit einem ausgefallenen Triebwerk ist jedoch eine sichere Landung möglich. Die beiden Klasse M Planeten Pentarus II und Pentaurus V sind von den Bergleuten gründlich abgesucht worden. Riker will sie dennoch noch einmal absuchen. Doch Data merkt an, dass es neben den beiden Planeten auch noch vier Monde gibt, auf denen Leben möglich ist. Den Trümmerteilen am nächsten ist der Klasse-M-Mond Lambda Paz. Die Enterprise bricht dorthin auf, um den Mond abzusuchen. Auf Lambda Paz weiß Picard mttlerweile nicht mehr, wo er sich befindet. Er bittet um Wasser. Wesley klärt ihn über die Situation auf und der Captain beginnt sich wieder zu erinnern. Wesley hat zuvor mit seinem Kommunikator und dem Tricorder gearbeitet und glaubt einen Weg gefunden zu haben, die Entität, welche die Quelle schützt, auszuschalten, oder zumindest zu stoppen und so an das Wasser zu gelangen. Picard glaubt nicht mehr an seine Rettung. Er bittet Wesley, die Bekanntschaft des Hausmeisters Boothby an der Akademie zu machen, da dieser Picard viel bedeutet hat und Boothby ein weiser Mann ist. Wesley solle nun sich das Wasser besorgen, am Leben bleiben und das Abenteuer erleben, das ihm bevorsteht. Wesley startet also eine weitere Unternehmung, Feld und Entität zu besiegen, da ruft Picard ihm hinterher, dass er immer stolz auf ihn gewesen sei. Wesley lockt die Entität mit einem Phaser an und beeinflusst sie mit dem modifizierten Tricorder. So sorgt er dafür, dass sie das Energiefeld zerstört. Nun kann er den Captain und sich mit Wasser versorgen. Er träufelt dazu mit der Hand dem bewusstlosen Captain das Wasser in den ausgetrockneten Mund. Unbestimmte Zeit später rettet die Crew der Enterprise, allen voran Wesleys Mutter Beverly Crusher, die beiden. Der Pfeil, den Captain Picard ausgelegt hat, ist für diese Rettung ein entscheidender Hinweis gewesen. Auf der Trage scherzt Picard noch über den Zustand der Uniform von Wesley Crusher. Wesley gibt diesen Scherz mit einem Verweis auf den Zustand der Uniform des Captains zurück. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Wesley erzählt von einer Reise mit Captain Picard zur Sternenbasis 515. Dies ist Teil der Handlung von . Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Es ist sehr deutlich zu erkennen, dass Picard, Wesley und Dirgo sich nicht in Richtung des Pfeiles vom Shuttle fort bewegen sondern in einem deutlichen Winkel dazu. In dieser Folge wird behauptet, dass Boothby Hausmeister an der Akademie der Sternenflotte ist. In späteren Folgen ist er jedoch der Gärtner. Synchronisationsfehler In der deutschen Synchronfassung gibt Data die Zeit bis zum Durchqueren des Asteroidengürtels mit 51 s 14 min statt mit 51 min 14 s an. Sonstiges Dies ist die letzte reguläre Folge, in der Wesley Crusher als festes Besatzungsmitglied auftritt. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt besucht er die Akademie der Sternenflotte auf der Erde. Die Enterprise besucht er zukünftig nur noch in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Dies ist auch die letzte Episode, in deren deutscher Synchronfassung Rolf Schult, Rita Engelmann und Eva Kryll als Stimmen von Jean-Luc Picard, Dr. Crusher und Counselor Troi zum Einsatz kommen. Ab der Folge werden sie durch Ernst Meincke, Ana Fonell und Ulrike Lau ersetzt. Erst in den Kinofilmen greift man erneut auf die ZDF-Sprecher zurück. Bei Zeitindex 2:04 ist auf dem Hauptbildschirm kurzzeitig roter Alarm. Da dies einige Momente vorher noch nicht der Fall war und auf der Brücke auch niemand den roten Alarm ausgerufen hat, scheint dies ein Fehler zu sein. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Letzte Mission, Die en:Final Mission (episode) es:Final Mission fr:Final Mission (épisode) it:L'ultima missione (episodio) ja:ファイナル・ミッション～新たなる旅立ち～（エピソード） nl:Final Mission pl:Final Mission